<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I thought We Had Forever(Turns Out I Was Wrong) by Setfiretotherainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714878">I thought We Had Forever(Turns Out I Was Wrong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/pseuds/Setfiretotherainbow'>Setfiretotherainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/pseuds/Setfiretotherainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am ignorant. I know that. To think that I thought that. . . but no, it was stupid. </p>
<p>She fell to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. </p>
<p>Then she turned around, and walked out the door. And suddenly. . .they were strangers again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I thought We Had Forever(Turns Out I Was Wrong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I am ignorant. I know that. To think that I thought that. . . but no, it was stupid.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey,” He flinched, not expecting someone to be there.</p>
<p>“Uhh- hey, haven't seen you in a while.” she chuckled, a little awkwardly a little sadly.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” a sigh, “I've been busy.” he hummed, but didnt say anything. The silence was deafening. She swallowed.</p>
<p>“. . .I’m Sorry.” he snorted, still not looking at her. “ I mean it, I'm sorry. I should have done that differently I shouldn’t have- I shouldn't have done that.” he snorted, then started laughing, full blown clutching your stomach laughing. She was taken aback. He stopped laughing, took a breath and looked up at her, made eye contact.</p>
<p>“I loved you.” he swallowed, laughing giving way to tears, “I loved you so damn much and you threw it away. You’re Sorry?” he scoffed, “I am too.” He turned to leave. She was frozen. He got halfway out the door when she could move again.</p>
<p>“Ryu Wait! Wait I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to! We were drunk there was nothing that- we-” he was gone already, she was talking to air.</p>
<p>She fell to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes, cascading down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I just- I'm so sorry Ryunosuke, I never meant to . . . oh god,” she sniffled, miserable and heartbroken. “I ruined everything.”</p>
<p>And that's how Hitoka found her, two hours later. Kiyoko was sat on the ground, her makeup running down her face. She looked a mess. And she was.</p>
<p>“Shimizu?” Hitoka asked, hesitantly, “I- I wanted to see how you were doing. . .”</p>
<p>“Get out.” Hitoka stepped back, shocked at the venom in Shimizu’s voice.</p>
<p>“Wha- what?”</p>
<p>“I said get out, Hitoka. Leave. I don't want to see you. I don't want to see anyone, but I Really Do Not want to see You.”</p>
<p>Hitoka started shaking a bit, trembling, “Well you think you’re the only one whose life is fucked? I got left too! You’re not the only one Kiyoko! Stop acting like you are!”</p>
<p>“Oh so this is my fault now?” her voice was quiet but it held the weight of worlds, “It's my fault that we cheated on our husbands? Jesus Christ Hitoka. At least I can admit when I'm wrong, You don't deserve Yamaguchi, you never did.” and because she was feeling petty, she added, “ you stole him from Tsukishima, then Terushima, and for what? we didn’t only break our hearts Hitoka, we broke their hearts too. Take some damn responsibility.” Kiyoko stood up, she took a breath, “leave Hitoka, figure yourself out, and leave.”</p>
<p>Then she turned around, and walked out the door. And suddenly. . .they were strangers again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my Lovelies<br/>more angst for you all this time with some side-ish characters<br/>I really wanted to play around with the idea of Kiyoko being unfaithful, and breaking down, its not something that we see often and I wanted to play around with her character.<br/>n e ways I hope ya'll had fun<br/>Constructive Criticism is always welcome <br/>~MiRo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>